Total Eclipse
by SeremelaIdril
Summary: Third in the Twin series. Brittany thinks she is going crazy as she deals with the threat of Victoria and Caius. Can she save Bella and Jasper before she goes off the deep end? Will she figure out what is happening to her?
1. Captain Strategy

**Alright here is book three, should be exciting since I keep changing my mind while writing it so even I don't know what's gonna happen! I don't own twilight and the only things that belong to me are Brittany, Cage, and the crazy plot twists. Review guys! Please!**

Brittany stared Charlie down, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her jaw set. She would not budge but it seemed neither would he.

"It is good for you, you can't keep it all bottled up." He said and she shook her head, hair flying furiously as she did so.

"No! I am not going to sit on a couch and talk about my feelings! Do you forget who I am?" She snarled ignoring her sister who had come into the room to start on dinner.

"Your mother agrees with me." As if that fact changed anything. She felt her face turn red as she began to breath deeply. She would not go to therapy, she was fine. She had had her time to grieve and deal and now she had moved on, she didn't want to rehash her time in Maria's hold.

"Well then you and Renee can go to therapy, I'm not doing it." She pulled out her chair and sat down, going back to the piles of things Alice had asked her to decide on for the wedding. Brittany had made it clear nothing was to be picked out without her consent, she would not let Alice run wild with her wedding.

"Charlie, not another word! I have flowers to pick out and I'm guessing you know how much I'm loving do this right now…so anything you can say will not help." The police chief snapped his mouth shut and sank down in the chair beside her. She scanned the pictures of flowers, her eyebrows scrunching together as she looked them over.

"I…I guess… Oh this is so stupid!" She shoved the photos away as Charlie handed Bella an envelope. Bella looked down to see it was from the University of Alaska Southeast, and it was opened.

"Congrats, your first acceptance." He said with a bright smile. Brittany looked from the letter to her sister and then to her father.

"They didn't send me a reply? We applied at the same time." She muttered, not that either girl had any intention of going to college but the fact that she had not answered her bugged. Charlie began discussing Bella's freedom, letting her off being grounded from her escapade to Italy, or what he thought was L.A.

"That is probably Edward." Bella muttered and Brittany realized someone had knocked on the door. She was so deep in thought over college she hadn't heard it. She had the same GPA as her sister, they couldn't not want her.

"Hello sir." Edward said politely as he handed Bella a packet of fresh applications for college. She looked up to see Jasper moving towards her, concern on his face. She pulled out the chair beside her so he could sit.

"I don't know flowers, I like lilies but Al gave me seventeen billion photos to chose from. You pick." She gestured to the photos and he didn't spare them a glance. He knew something was wrong but she was not about to tell him how the college thing made her feel.

"So have you boys been accepted anywhere?" Charlie asked casually.

"Yes, Harvard…Dartmouth… and today I got my acceptance from the University of Alaska Southeast." Edward said with a smile and Bella handed him her letter as if she was surprised and excited they got accepted to the same place.

"What about you Jasper?" Charlie asked ignoring the urge to comment on Edward's college choices.

"Well I sent out my applications with Edward and Alice, I've been accepted to all of the same schools… we all have excellent GPAs." He stated in his usual strained tone. Brittany let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Well I think college is stupid and I don't want to go. It's going to take me twenty years to pick out fucking flowers for my wedding so by the time i'm done with this my kids will picking out colleges." She grumbled. Jasper raised an eyebrow but she just closed her eyes and and whirled her pointer finger of the pictures for a moment before bringing it down.

"Those are our flowers." She said looking down to see she had landed on blue lilies. Brittany let her eyes linger on Bella's letter for a second and then looked over at her fiancé. He was one of those most handsome creatures on the planet, designed that way to lure in unsuspecting victims, and in her case it hadn't worked. She had fought him hard when he tried to woo her, she had battled Alice's visions as well, but in the end she fell for him. She hadn't counted on him being the perfect man for her, she hadn't expected to feel the same protectiveness for him that she did for her sister.

"Alice has been itching for a shopping partner, and I'm sure Bella would love to see some city lights." Edwards words caused Charlie to freak out over some recent gang violence in Seattle, but Edward recovered with ease. Once he left to go watch the game Edward slid applications to the two girls.

"Really? Cause I don't have enough to worry about? Jasper, kill him please." Brittany demanded as her eyes scanned Alice's check list. She didn't give a damn about place settings, no one needed that many plates. Jasper chuckled and leaned in close, kissing her neck gently.

"Stop stressing." He whispered.

"It's what I'm good at. Stress and anger, you want to marry a fluffy bunny airhead then go marry Lauren." She growled and grabbed her glass cup and smashed it against the wall. Jasper pulled back surprised and Charlie came running in, looking confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Brittany stood up roughly and swept everything on the table off into the air.

"I'm done with this! I'm not going to college, I'm not getting married, and I'm not going to therapy! I'm going to go drive Bella's truck off a cliff!" She grabbed her sisters keys off the counter and stormed out, no one moved as Bella's truck was fired up and tore out of the driveway.

"She doesn't mean it Jasper, she is just stressed out." Bella said gently and he nodded. He knew her anger was more directed at planning the wedding then actually marrying him.

"Charlie, what was she saying about therapy?" He asked and Charlie crossed his arms in front of his chest. He liked Jasper, sometime he felt like it was against his will, but the concern he had for his eldest was endearing to him.

"Her mother and I think it would be best for her to talk to a professional about what happened, but when I told her she was going she did that." He gestured to the door and Jasper smirked.

"You told her… that would be your first mistake." Charlie nodded knowing he was right. He was grateful that her kidnapping hadn't changed her, but Jasper knew better. She had only started to become herself again when she returned to Forks, while she had been with his kind in Alaska she had been, well…empty. She still had nightmares, she usually woke up screaming one of their names, struggling against something he might never understand, she wouldn't talk about it. Maybe she should go to therapy.

"I'll go talk to her, Edward may I borrow the Volvo for a moment?" He asked and Edward handed him the keys without hesitation.

There was only one place she would go, only one place she did go, so he wasn't surprised when he pulled up to his own house and saw Bella's truck. He could hear loud rap music blaring from the garage and the other members of his family were standing on the front lawn when he approached.

"After you talk to her could you get her to turn it down?" Esme asked softly. Emmett was dancing around, apparently loving her taste in music, but Jasper knew all the cursing offended Esme's delicate nature.

"Don't worry." Jasper said and hustled in towards the house. She was in the garage, having stripped down to her sports bra and jeans, and was beating the hell out of the punching bag. Jasper hit the off button on the stereo and she turned to glare at him.

"Unless you want to take the place of the bag I suggest you turn it back on." She said through clenched teeth. He moved towards her slowly, not doubting her words at all.

"Charlie told me what he and Renee asked of you, and you know its just because they are worried sugar, no one thinks you are crazy." She punched the bag hard and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not going, I don't like talking about how I feel and I'm not going to do it again." Jasper was confused for a moment before he put it together, she must have been forced into therapy because of her anger. It was a losing battle he was fighting so he knew he had to make her laugh.

"So I was thinking we have a traditional rodeo wedding, because Emmett would look amazing as a clown." She cracked a smile at the thought of Emmett with his face painted up, actually running from a bull that he could tear apart in less than ten seconds.

"We don't have to have a ceremony, we can just elope… I'll even take oyu to Vegas." She shook her head as he captured her face in his hands.

"No can do, Renee would kill me and I know Charlie is actually looking forward to the dad part… I'm just no good at this planning stuff." Jasper nodded but he also knew she wouldn't hand it over to Alice because she was too flamboyant when it came to parties, but that was his Alice. She jerked away from him suddenly, her eyes seemed confused and hurt.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I have to go." She muttered, throwing her shirt and jacket back on. She moved out of the garage and past the family, not looking at any of them as she passed. She didn't feel calm again until she was in the truck and driving away. Her mind straying back to that moment, she could have sworn she heard whispering.

"Maybe I do need therapy."

The next day at school everything was going normal, that was until Alice froze in mid conversation with Angela, her classic "I'm having a vision" face securely in place. Bella seemed nervous from that moment on and she knew her sister was worried about what Alice had seen. Brittany didn't get a chance to talk to her about it. Brittany noticed Jasper wasn't waiting for her when they dropped Alice off, and the pixie got out of the car and slammed the door quickly so the warrior woman couldn't follow. Brittany raised and eyebrow at Edward but he simply began driving back to the Swan house. Bella and Edward went to her room while Brittany began on her homework. The door was open but she was trying not to pay attention to the conversation. Carlisle and Esme had gotten plane tickets for them to go to Florida, and Edward was pushing for it.

"What did Alice see?" Bella asked and Brittany allowed her ears to perk up.

"She has been having strange visions. Seeing Jasper in a strange place, with his former family… But he has no conscious intention of going back… obviously." He answered and Brittany felt a chill go through her body. Alice was seeing Jasper leaving? She flipped open her cell and dialed him instantly.

"Hi babe." His accent was slightly thicker than normal.

"What does Alice keep seeing? You're leaving?" She asked quickly and he sighed, sounding highly annoyed.

"No, and Edward is stupid for telling you that. I'm not going anywhere. I'll come by and get you right now and explain." She agreed and when she hung up she sensed another presence, turning she was face to face with Edward.

"Jesus Christ Eddie! Don't fucking do that!" She screamed placing a hand on her heart. She assumed Bella was starting on dinner since she was no where in sight. He gave a small smile and crouched down so he was at a better level with her since she was sitting.

"I am going to take Bella to Florida this weekend. You are welcome to join us. Although after Jasper talks to you I'm sure you won't want to." She took in a deep breath and shrugged.

"Not if he is going to run off to some Texas beauties he use to know, then I want to be right here to kick his ass." She said with a soft glint in her eye. He shook his head and stood up, gesturing to the door.

"He is almost here." He left and she grabbed her jacket, she knew she was going to have a long talk with him. She was sitting on the front porch when he pulled up, the dark blue Camaro glinting as though it had just been waxed. She didn't give him a chance to get out, she jumped in quickly and shut the door hard.

"Talk Hale." She threw out his fake name to show to was annoyed and he could only grin as he peeled out. He had told Alice the second he saw her that he didn't want Edward saying something stupid to Bella, and now he could see that his words had done nothing. He should have called Edward himself.

"What did Edward say exactly?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"That Alice is having visions of you returning to your former family, which does not make sense because for one I'd beat you senseless and for two you told me you killed Maria." Her arms were crossed as she glared down at him, knowing that if he told her he was a liar and leaving her she would lose it. It wouldn't be like before, she would turn into the incredible hulk and smash everything in her sight.

"She is dead and Alice has had no such vision. It's Victoria she keeps seeing." Her arms unwound swiftly and her hand clamped on his forearm. Victoria was evil in her book for two reasons, one, she was trying to murder Bella, two, she was the reason she had been kidnapped.

"She is here." Brittany muttered and he nodded. Oh Edward was more than right, there was no way she was leaving now.

Friday morning Jasper and Brittany dropped them at the airport and then headed back for the Cullen house. They needed to see Alice to ask where in the forest she would be coming from so they could strategize, and Brittany had thrown down casually that she would be spending the weekend at their house. When they arrived it was automatic, Brittany ran her bag to Jasper's room while he called everyone to the dinning room. Once the whole lot was there Jasper began correlating their positions with Alice's vision. He finished and made sure everyone was on the same page, and of course only one person was not.

"Where will I be in all of this Captain Strategy?" Brittany asked and noted that he wouldn't meet her eyes. He gestured for her to follow him up the stairs and she glanced back at his family in disbelief.

"Ok, cause we wouldn't want to have a fight in front of the family, lets go up stairs where they can still hear everything we say." She grumbled as she followed him. Once in his room he turned to her.

"It will be harder for me to be on my best game if I have to worry about you." She glared at him and squared her shoulders.

"Did you forget I can hurt her just as much as you can?" She growled and he shook his head.

"Yes you can harm her but she is still faster, and her senses are better. Baby if you were a vampire I would let you go out there all on your own and not worry for a second but you are still human, and that means you could die… and we both know I can't have that." She opened her mouth to argue and then snapped it shut. A huge sigh came out of her lips and then she held her hand out.

"I'm going to go home and get my History book, hopefully you guys will be back before me and then I won't be sitting here stressed out." He could see the pout and feel her battling with her stubbornness. He handed her the Camaro keys and kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you."

She could hear one of her CD's before she got all the way down the stairs. Emmett must have been in the garage, and she noticed everyone had disappeared, probably to give Jazz and Brit privacy. She got to the garage and saw Emmett bouncing around with a wrench in his hand.

"Hey Em, what are you doing?" She asked stepping up beside him.

"We aren't leaving for another twenty minutes so I figured I could get a little work done." A smile suddenly lit her face.

"I'm going to head home while you guys hunt, but Jazz is a little ify about me taking the Camaro cause it is making a weird noise, can I borrow your jeep?" He gave her a bright smile and she knew Emmett would never deny her anything. He tossed her the keys and she hugged him before heading out the side door.

Jasper heard Emmett turn off his music fifteen minutes later and thanked god that he could hear again. He felt guilty for treating her like Bella, he knew she was strong, but she could still bleed… she could still die.

"Jasper it's time son." Carlisle called and he headed to the living room where everyone was gather. It only took a few seconds before his eyes caught a dark blue glint in the driveway.

"How did she get back so fast?" He asked going to the window to see his car cold and stationary.

"Don't worry bro, I let her take my jeep so we could fix the Camaro tonight." Emmett said with a proud smile. Jasper raised and eyebrow.

"What is wrong with the Camaro?" He asked and Emmett's smile faded.

"Brit said it was making a weird noise…she asked to borrow my jeep so you would worry." Jasper looked out the window at the car confused. It wasn't making any noise, why would she rather have the jeep? Then it clicked, the jeep could off road, more specifically into the forest where she knew Victoria would be.

"God damn her!" He shouted and ran out the front door with the family following close behind.

Brittany walked through the woods looking around for any hint she was close, but Jasper was right, without their senses she was straying blindly.

"Vickie!" She called twirling around to see all sides of her.

"I really hate being called that." The red head stood before her, a smirk on her face.

"All I had to do was annoy you?" Brittany asked as she moved forward, the vampire not even backing up as most human girls would. Brittany knew her time was limited, her boyfriend would be coming for her soon.

"You came alone." Victoria noted.

"I wanted a few hits in before Jasper killed you." She answered and as soon as she was close she hit her. Victoria stumbled and Brittany Spartan kicked her in the stomach. She was doing a good job of beating the hell out of her when Victoria found an opening and socked her in the stomach. The next punch sent her flying into a tree and Brittany could feel her cheek split open. Brittany jumped to her feet and dodged three swipes from Victoria's claws and spun into a round house kick to Vickie's jaw. The red up looked up and grinned.

"We got company, hate to run but your little gang aint really my scene." She was up and running and Brittany didn't even think as she started chasing her. Victoria was fast but Brittany noticed that she wasn't losing her, nor was she gaining. She kept up her pace as she heard Jasper scream her name and then a wolf howl. Damn, the pack was there too. She heard Emmett cry out behind her and then another growl.

"Brittany!" Jasper was on her tail.

"Are you cra-" Jasper's words were cut off and she glanced back to see a large brown wolf pinning him to the forest floor.

Jasper looked up into the angry eyes and knew he was dead. He had been so focused on saving her that he hadn't noticed the wolf, nor had he been able to land in a position that would benefit him. He was pinned at the shoulder, he couldn't protect himself against the jaws that were about to eat his face. He saw a blur go by what sky he could see and he had a feeling he knew what it was. Brittany landed on the wolf's back and gripped his ears tightly, ripping back his head and causing his to howl and buck. She grabbed onto the excess fur on his neck as he bucked around trying to throw her off.

"You can't hurt her she is human!" Jasper cried as she scrambled to his feet. The wolf used one of his paws to scrap her off his back and then stood, paw on her chest growling at Jasper.

"You hurt her and your dog chow." Jasper growled stalking towards him. Brittany, not one to wait for hero antics, grabbed the paw on her chest and twisted it quickly so he howled in pain. Then she rolled out from under him and backed up until Jasper could grab her.

"Jasper where is the line?" She asked.

"This is no man's land, his line is right behind him ours is right behind us." He said softly. She nodded and began pushing his backwards. He seemed to agree and held her hand tightly as he moved for the line. They could see Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, and Cage moving towards them, and on the other side of the line the rest of the pack. Jasper could feel the anger coming off all of them, but it wasn't for the fact that they were vampires. They wolves would have had her. He, Emmett, and Cage would have had her as well, if it hadn't been for one person. His eyes moved to her to see she had her eyes closed as if trying to stop ignore something. She was going insane, the whispering had come back, only now it was like a million people whispering at one and she could make out anything they were saying. But she could feel Jasper's judgment, he thought it was her fault they didn't catch her.

"Fuck you!" She cried causing everyone to look over at her as she glared up at him.

"I have more of a right than anyone to go after her! She kidnapped me and tortured me and probably drank my blood from that stupid cup, if I want to fuck up your plans to kill her I will." Then her eyes went to the wolves.

"And I'll fuck of your plans too! I have more of a right to her than anyone, so save your goddamned judgment for someone who gives a damn Whitlock." She spat his name and then stormed off down the treaty line, Rosalie gave Jasper a quick pat before headed off after her.

"Hey, you ok?" Rose asked as she fell into step beside her.

"No, no I'm not. Monday after school is my first scheduled day of therapy… will you and Em take me?" She asked and Rosalie stole the jeep keys from her pocket.

"Of course, but trust me your fine." She grinned at her but it was half hearted, there was no way in hell she was fine.


	2. I'm a Jerk

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, my computer decided it wanted to unistall my word processor. Sorry its short, had to write it on my friends comp. You know the drill, dont own twilight, just Brit and Cage. Review and I might update faster!**

Brittany had requested Rosalie drop her back at her house, seeing as how Jasper was the last person she wanted to be around right then. Charlie was surprised but when he noticed her attitude he realized the two had probably gotten in a fight.

"You ok kiddo?" He asked as she wrenched open the fridge and pulled out a can of soda.

"I'll be fine. Emmett and Rosalie are going to drive me to my appointment Monday." She said staring at a spot on the floor. Charlie seemed surprised and then gestured to the counter.

"You got some mail, and I'm glad your going. I think it will help." He left the room and Brittany moved to the counter, picking up the small envelope. It was from the Universty of Alaska, and it didn't look like Bella's. She ripped it open and stared down at the polite rejection letter, that was not what she needed right then.

"Good news?" Charlie called from the living room, having muted the game to hear her response.

"Yeah, you get to brag to all your friends that at least one of your kids got into college. In fact, I think you and Renee should start claiming you only have one daughter, I'll go live out in the tool shed and become the witch in a junior high urban legend." She grumbled as she headed for the stairs, Charlie reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Hey you will get accepted to somewhere else, you and Bella don't have to do everything together. Plus, we don't have a tool shed." She pushed him away playfully and let a small smile grace her features.

She put on her pj's and crawled into bed only to have her phone go off. She ignroed Jasper's call and then wrote him a text message. _Stay home, I don't want to see you tonight. _She sent it and then settled back into the pillows. She looked at her phone when it chimmed and saw that he had responded. _Ok. I love you. _She sighed as she put her phone down. Closing her eyes she felt herself drifitng and prayed that tonight would be a dreamless sleep.

_Brittany opened her eyes to her phone screaming, answing she heard Esme's panicked voice. "Brittany! They are here! They've killed Carlisle and Emmett and now they are coming for you." Brittany lept up and started down the stairs quickly, trying to get Esme to tell her who was coming. "Jasper is trying to get to you first but there are so many of them! Get out, get out now!" Brittany ran out into the pouring rain and sprinted barefoot into the middle fo the street. "There she is." She turned to see Victoria, Maria, Caius, and Merrik standing in front of about twenty ravinous vampires. "Time to finish what we started, but first lets play a little game." Maria said with a smile as she pulled a peice of paper out of her pocket. "You are going to go on a litle scavenger hunt in the woods." Brittany looked from her back to the list in her hands, and snatched it quickly. "One, Jasper's Right hand. Two, Jasper's left hand. Three, Jasper's right foot..." She led off as she realized they were all body parts. Maria grinned at her and then gestured to the woods. "If you can find all his parts then maybe you can put him back together before we let them go to play their game...kill the human." Brittany looked from the list to the woods. Jasper was in there, in pieces. "You have until we count to one hundred." She aid but Brittany was already running into the forest. She slid through the mud as she ran, Maria's voice could be heard loudly calling out numbers. She suddenly tripped and fell face first onto the ground. She looked up to see Jasper's head sitting beneath a fanned out plant, his eyes wide open watching her._

Brittany shot up out of bed, wasting no time in running for the door. The house was dark, just like it had been moments before in her dream. She was use to this, Merrik had shown her the same scene over and over again during her time in Texas so reliving the same event was nothing out of the ordinary, and it didn't make it feel less real. She ran out into the rain, her sleep shorts and cami soaking almost instantly. She ran alongside the wood line, her bare feet making a smacking noise as they hit the mud. She was breathing heavy, but she knew she had to get away from the house before they got there like they had moments before. A car driving by saw her and stopped, rolling down the window. It was Tyler and his family, they had been in the city and were just returning at the late hour of eleven.

"Brittany!" Tyler shouted out the back window. Brittany glanced over but seeing a human was not good, he would get hurt being around her.

"Stay away from me Tyler, they'll kill you!" She shouted and then turned down the next road and began sprinting faster through the grass, she needed a destination. Somewhere they couldn't hurt anyone. She turned into the woods with no other option, not noticing Tyler's mom pulling out her cell to call the deputy on duty. She was afraid to be in the woods, afraid to find Merrik, or Jasper. She kept her eyes on what was in front of her and if she fell she would get up so quickly without looking around her. Eventually she slowed to a fast walk, wrapping her arms around her cold, wet, and muddy body. She had to keep walking, to lead them away from all the important people. At least Bella was gone. She was surprised when she reached the highway, but figured that was at least heading in a direction. She began to walk on the shoulder, not many cars were passing that late at night. She was so caught up in her mission she didn't notice the flashing lights untill someone was calling her name. Deupty Carson, he was in his thirties, blonde hair, nice man.

"Brittany, can you hear me?" He asked. She was suddenly confused, why hadn't they come for her? She was sure they would have... She then realized it was a nightmare, she hadn't let Jasper stay to calm her down. She brought her hands up to her face as the realization hit her. She had just run through the forest for god knows how long because of a dream. Carson was standing in front of her now, hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked and she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"No, I think i'm crazy." He led her back to the car and then drove her to the hospital. She had been out in the rain for too long for him to consider her in good health. Carlisle was working so when they got the call that they were bringing her in he said he wanted to be the one to check her out. He was surprised at the state she was in. Her flimsy pjs were dirty and wet and her hair was frazzled with bits of forest sticking to it. She had bags under her eyes and she was shaking. He brought her into an exam rooma nd shut the door.

"What happened?" He asked examining her quickly, had she been out there any longer he was sure she would have caught hypothermia.

"I had a dream and... it was so real that when I woke up I thought it was happening again so I ran away to lead them away...only they are in my head and i'm fucking nuts." She bit her lip as her eyes welled up with tears that she refused to spill. Carlisle pulled her into a hug, wanting to comfort her.

"No one is going to get you, we wouldn't let that happen." She let out a laug as she remembered the words Esme spoke in her dream. They killed anyone who would or could protect her. Carson knocked on the door to announce that Charlie was in the waiting area as well as a young man named Jasper. The second Carson said his name she got a flash of the severed head and winced. She should have just stayed with Jasper, then this wouldn't have happened. Carlisle helped her up and out into the waiting room. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and hunched her shoulders as they entered.

"Jesus Brit." Charlie muttered once he saw her. Jasper stopped his pacing and looked over at the door. She looked like she had just been through hell, and he could feel her discomfort. Charlie pulled her into his arms and she gave him an awkward pat. She told him she was fine and then looked over at Jasper who slowly made his way to her. He smoothed her hair down the best he could and kissed her forehead. Charlie talked to Carlisle about her health and what had happened while Jasper and Brittany stayed rooted in their spot.

"What happened? Why were you out there?" He asked and she shook her head. She didn't want to tell Jasper she was crazy, she didn't want him to think any differently of her.

"Charlie, I'm going to stay with Rosalie tongiht." She told him and even though she said Rosalie he knew she meant Jasper, and for once it didn't bother him. The boy was going to be his son in law soon so he had to get use to the idea of him sleeping with his daughter. Jasper took off his jacket and slung it around her shoulders before leading her out of the hospital and over to the Camaro. She was silent the whole way to his house, and when they arrived she moved quickly into the house and up to his room. He noted she didn't ask as she pulled out a pair of his boxers and then a plain navy blue t-shirt, and he was glad she felt comfortable enough to just get them herself. She went to the bathroom and shut the door, he also noted the sound of the lock clicking into place. He told the rest of the family where the police had found her and what Tyler's mom had reported. All they knew was she had a dream and she had believed it enough to flee her home and run through the woods. Emmett and Rose decided to retire early, and Alice and Cage had gone hunting. Esme was watching Pride and Prejudice so Jasper went to wait for Brittany in his bedroom. When she finally came out of the shower clean and warm she still looked bad. He stood but made no move towards her, she didn't want his comfort, she wanted someone else. She was still mad at him, he could feel it.

"Rosalie and Emmett are in their room, Alice took Cage hunting and Esme is down stairs." She gave him a small smile, thaknful he understood and wasn't upset. She padded out of the room softly and headed down the stairs to where Esme was sitting on the couch, a tender look on her face as she watched the characters on the screen. She looked over at her when she entered and gave her a comforting smile. Without saying a word Brittany sat beside her and laid her head on Esme's lap. Mothering was far to easy for her and she immedietly began stroking Brittany's hair.

"We love you, and whatever your dealing with we are going to be here for you hon." She said and Brittany nodded, her eyes glued the the screen. The two stayed like that for the rest of the movie, at which point Carlisle came through the front door. He asked how she was feeling and she shrugged. She knew she wouldn't get better for a while, and if this therapy thing didn't work then at least vampires didn't sleep so she would never worry about bad dreams again.

"Thanks Esme." She said softly and then made her way up the stairs to Jasper's room. He was sitting on his side of the bed staring at the wall. He didn't make a single move when she enter or when she laid down on her side. It was silent for almost five minutes and then she leaned over and turned off the light beside the bed. Turning to face him she studied his posture for a moment. He was sitting with both hands planted on the bed beside his legs, his head was bowed slightly and his eyes were unfocused. She slid her hand across the silk sheet until she touched his hand, he raised his head and looked over her. The moonlight cascading through the window allowed her to see him clearly, he was worried. She tugged on his hand and he smiled softly as he laid down beside her.

"Will you talk to me?" He asked as she laid her head on his chest. He wanted to help her but she would tell him such vague things, all he knew was the basics. Merrik had showed her her biggest fears, and he knew one was them dying but he only knew that because of Maria. Betrayl was another, and he believed she had a fear of him wanting Bella but he couldn't be sure.

"What do you want to talk about?" Her voice was quite, not at all strong like he was use to.

"What you dreamt about, what happened in that cellar, what did Merrik show you?" When he said his name she physically tensed.

"You know what happened and you knwo what he showed me." He shook his head as he tightened his hold on her. He pushed as much comfort towards her as he could. He hardly ever used his gift on her when she was awake but he needed to know.

"I know he showed you your fear but you have never told me what tose fears were." She shook her head and closed her eyes, she didn't want to talk about that. She didnt want to think about the hell she lived in for two weeks. What did it matter what she had seen? Why did he need to know.

"I know you saw us die, but what else?" He could hear her teeth clench together.

"I don't want to talk about this." She said forcfully.

"Brittany I can't help you if I don't know what happened." She stood up and turned to light on, the anger building quicker than he was use to. She turned her muderous stare on him, she had offically snapped, he could feel it, she had no control. She fought this kind of thing daily, she could usually calm herself, but not tonight. He took the breif moment he had before the screaming started to reflect how alike they were, she fought of her anger daily while he fought his thirst. Moment didn't last too long.

"You want me to rehash every fucking horrible moment so you can help me?! What fucking cure do you think you have for trama Jasper? You can't make the fear go away, you can't take away the things I saw!" He could hear Rosalie and Emmett's door open and he knew the entire house could hear her screaming. He stood, his hands up in defeat, hoping she might remember her calm.

"Fine! You need it all out there so you can understand you psycho girlfriend better then i'll put it out there for you! I've watched every member of this family be ripped apart and burned while I could do nothing to stop it! I've watched Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella be raped and slaughtered over a hundred times! Do you have any idea what it is like to watch that? To not be able to save them and not be able to look away?" The door had opened and they all stood in the doorway, even Alice and Cage. Brittany didn't seem to notice as she kept screaming.

"I've seen Emmett be torn to pieces, put back together just to be torn apart again all while he was trying to save me! I've seen Carlisle forced to take a human life in an attempt to save me and then killed anyway! And you..." She stopped as she breathed in deep, her mind going over it all again.

"You always fight them, and you always are winning and then you look at me... no matter how quite I try to be or how I try not to I always distract you and you die." She had stopped shouting and taken a few steps back from him.

"You saw more than death, you saw something else." He said, still pressing her, he needed the rest. She cringed at the memory, the things she had seen.

"No." She said stubbronly. He reached out and grabbed her arms turning her to face him.

"Baby I love you, tell me what you saw so I can ease your mind." She wanted to cry, but it was a sign of weakness, she never cried. She would not start now.

"I saw you...with Bella...and Alice...and Rose." He was confused, how could seeing him with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie scare her? She shook her head sensing his confusion.

"Don't make me spell it out Jasper." He suddenly caught her meaning and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You never have to fear that. I told you how I feel about Bella, there is no lust regarding your sister." She knew the others were standing in the doorway but she couldn't look at them. Seeing Rose and Alic ein all their perfect right then would make her feel worse.

"And Rosalie is my sister, I could never feel anything more than brotherly feelings for her." He kissed the top of her head as his hand ran up and down her back. She waited but he didn't say anything else, she tensed.

"I don't know how to make you feel better regarding Alice, I know you have always felt this when it comes to her and besides spending every waking moment with you I don't know how to make you believe there is nothing else between us." For the first time one of the family spoke.

"Well i'd know and you can be damn sure i'd fill you in." Cage said and Alice elbowed him in the stomach. Esme announced that they were all going hunting to give the two privacy. They stayed stone still untill they heard the front door shut. She pushed out of his arms and shook her head.

"It's not as easy as you telling me there is nothing there Jazz." He sighed and felt his annoyance rising.

"Why can't you understand?" He asked and then realized he had just started her up again with one simple sentence. She clenched her fists and swung back around.

"Understand? You don't get it do you? Its not a simple oh i'm scared this might happen! I've seen it Jasper.!" She stormed up to him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him roughly to face her.

"I want you to imagine what it would be like to walk in on me laying on the kitchen counter and Emmett fucking me like there is no tomorrow." Jasper cringed at the mental image.

"Come on Jasper, can't be that bad! Ok now deal with the fact that I have seen it, i've seen it a million times so fuck off with understanding." He opened his mouth to speak but she backed up and pulled her shirt off, running her hands over her stomach and closing her eyes like she was imagining someone elses hands.

"Emmett! Oh Emmett!" She moaned Emmett's name and Jasper couldn't stop the jealousy that surrounded him.

"I get it!" He shouted and she stopped, her eyes piercing him.

"No, you don't even get half of it. You are this worked up over imagining me with your brother, now think of how you would feel if you really had to see it. If you had to watch me with Emmett and you had to see me look into your eyes and smile at you, like the only thing that feels better than Emmett plowing me at that moment is your pain. You don't understand anything." With that she grabbed the shirt off the floor and headed out of the room. She hadn't wanted to think of that, she hadn't wanted to go through all of that after what she had dreamed of. Why did he push her so much? Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? She heated up some pizza from the night before and ate it slowly, then washed it down with some milk. She couldn't stop the memories of seeing Jasper having sex with Bella and Alice. Those memories hurt more than she could explain.

"I'm a jerk." She looked up to see him standing in the doorway, looking unsure. She knew he wasn't sure if she wanted him around or not. She nodded her head and then looked down at the ring he had given her. He was a jerk, but a jerk she was madly in love with. He tensed as she fiddled with the ring, she knew he was afraid she was going to take it off.

"Make me laugh." She commanded and he moved from him place at the door over to where she was standind and rested his chin on top of her head.

"One time Emmett dared me to jump off Niagra Falls wearing nothing but a pair of Rosalie's lacey panties." She couldn't help but giggle at the mental picture. She pulled back and grinned at him, that was why she was marrying him, for his ability to make her laugh no matter how bad she felt. He pushed some hair out of her face and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He began taking back up to what he called their room and only paused once when she asked,

"So did you?" He nodded slowly as he pushed open the door.

"Em has pictures, he can show them to you after I remind you how much I love you." He shut the door quickly. She didn't get to ask Emmett about the photos untill the next day.


	3. You Can't Have Me

**Here you go my amazingly awesome readers. Lots of fun stuff in this chapter! Muah haha. I don't own Twilight only Brittany and Cage, and the song Brittany sings is Please Don't Leave Me by Pink. Keep up those great reviews and I just might update quicker!**

The light blue wall paper gave off a friendly feeling, even though it was cluttered with diplomas and awards. She was thankful there was no couch, just two big comfy arm chairs facing each other and a desk in the corner. Dr. Rodriguez was a pretty middle aged woman, her dark hair was swept up in a bun, and she donned very light natural make up. She had asked her the basics, her full name, her likes, how school was.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Brittany looked down at her hand and then gestured to the ring.

"We are getting married." She told her softly. She hated being there, and she just wanted to go home. She wouldn't even be able to tell this woman everything that had happened so what was the point? The doctor examined her ring with a smile, acting as though she was truly interested in it.

"What is his name?" She asked, Brittany knew she was trying to become friends, she was trying to get her to trust her.

"Jasper Hale." She didn't want anymore friends.

"How is your relationship with him?" Oh no, this was not something that was going to be talked about.

"I'd rather not talk about myself and Jasper, i'm forced to be here because of the kidnapping...not because i'm getting married." She said sharply and the doctor looked a little taken back before looking down at the papers in her lap and flipping through them quickly. As though a light turned on she finally smiled, her eyes scanning the words quickly.

"You have been in numerous anger management programs, none of which seem to have work for you." She shook her head as her eyes went to the window. So, they were going to talk about everything that was wrong with her besides the one thing she actually wanted to deal with. This was why she hadn't wanted to come there, it was just going to piss her off and then this doctor would get a taste of how well all that anger management helped her.

"Has your anger affected your relationships with you parents, sister, and boyfriend?" She bit her lip as she pulled in the feelings, damn, she really needed that over grown tranquillizer right then.

"My sister and I are fine, I already know it's in my file that I physically assaulted my mother, and as I said before I don't want to talk about Jasper." The doctor seemed interested in this and leaned forward, her hands clasped together as though they were just two girls gossiping.

"Is there something going on with Jasper that you are scared to talk about?" Her fingernails dug into the arm of the chair. Wow, this lady was off her rocker if she thought this was the best approach.

"I'm not scared of anything. My relationship with him has nothing to do with why I am here." She nodded and then made a note on her little yellow pad of paper before gesturing to what she was doing to the chair.

"I'm just trying to get an idea of what is going on in your life so I can help you Brittany. It is not uncommon for girls with anger problems to be drawn to men with the same issues. They believe that the violence of their relationship makes them normal, and that maybe they deserve it." She let her eyes close as she took in a deep breath.

"Jasper and I don't have physical fights if that is what you are getting at, he understands me, he keeps me calm. He is the reason I haven't stormed out of here yet." She said seriously. He was the reason. She had to get better for him, so she wasn't talking to the freaking voices in her head on their golden anniversary.

"It says here you were arrested back in January for...being involved in illegal gambling and cage fighting, where was Jasper during all of this?" Oh this lady had balls. Brittany took in a deep breath and looked her right in the eye.

"His family had moved to L.A. and we had been broken up." She nodded and smiled, as thought they were getting along.

"Why did you break up? Why not try a long distance relationship?" Had she not said she didn't want to talk about this? This was not the reason for her being there and Jasper had not kidnapped her and tortured her so why was this freaking lady focused on him.

"Do you have some unnatural obsession with my boyfriend?" She asked as she stood up, she wanted to get better but she did not want to be in a one sided couples therapy session. Dr. Rodriguez stood up quickly and put her hand out to stop her.

"I know it seems like i'm not focusing on the issue but I need to understand what you were going through before hand so I can really help you. Your father told me that you had gone on that trip to get away because you were upset over the break up. He led me to believe you two hadn't parted on the best terms... now this could be a part of what is affecting you so badly." Brittany stared at the floor for a moment before settling back down in the seat.

"He wanted me to be able to let go so he told me he was getting back together with his ex girlfriend." She said softly.

"Did you know his ex girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yes, we were friends." She clenched her hands into fists as she was assaulted by memories of the rage she had felt that night. The night he told her he didn't care about her. The night he said he loved Alice...his Alice. Stupid voices, it wasn't him that said it, it couldn't have been. He loved her, he didn't feel anything for Alice anymore.

"And she went along with it?" She nodded instead of speaking, she was not in the right emotional frame of mind to form words.

"And when he returned they told you it had been a lie." She nodded again.

"Are you sure about that?" Her head snapped up and she could only assume her face was twisted with some kind of menacing glare because the doctor looked surprised.

"I'm just asking Brittany. They were gone for months, are you one hundred percent sure that nothing happened between them and that it was all a lie?" She was up and out of the room before the doctor could call her name. She was running to the stairwell, and heading down the numerous flights, her chest on fire. That was the last thing she needed to think about. She couldn't stop the questions, the thoughts. How long was it before Alice met Cage? How long did it take before they started their romance? How much could she really trust the two old lovers? She hit the lobby and ran out the double glass doors, she knew Em and Rosalie had gone to see a movie so they wouldn't be back to pick her up for a while. She took off sprinting down the busy street, she needed to hit something, smash it up completely but because there was nothing to hit she had to run. Her phone began buzzing in her pocket and she glanced down to see Bella was calling her.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was an octave higher than normal, her twin sense must have been tingling.

"How do I know Bella? How do I know nothing happened? I trust everyone like a freaking idiot and I can hear it, they are all lying!" Before she could stop herself she threw her phone at the building beside her and it shattered into pieces. She took off running again, cutting through traffic and ignoring the loud honking horns and people screaming out the window at her. She was so mad, so angry, and so crushed. Maybe Alice had envisioned her and Jasper and then Cage made his choice to join the Denali clan and everything changed. There was no guarantee she would ever know for sure that the two of them weren't fucking on the plane on their way to Alaska. She turned once more and came to a dead stop. Caius stood before her, leaning against a building, sunglasses and a long black coat covering him.

"Hello." She hadn't thought she could get any angrier but no, she was wrong.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She snarled.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, still human I see." She heard tires squealing behind her but she didn't turn to look.

"I'm getting married first, and then we are doing it." She snapped and suddenly she was aware of a presence behind her. Rosalie and Emmett were both standing there, glaring down the vampire. He simply smiled and the stepped forward, giving them both a polite nod before turning his attention completely to Brittany.

"If I were you I would rethink your wedding, it would be a shame to become a widow so young." Emmett grabbed her as she lunged at him, Caius simply began laughing as he turned and started away.

"You touch him and i'll kill you! You stay away from him! You can't have me!" Emmett pulled her back to the jeep and threw her ungracefully inside. The ride was silent, Rosalie had looked back to say something but Brittany was sitting in the middle seat, clenched fists, and face turning red as she breathed deeply. Therapy was not a good idea, Alice and Jasper being near each other right then would be a bad thing, and Caius ever looking at her again was a horrible idea for him. They finally pulled into the driveway and Brittany got out slowly, her breath still coming out in ragged bursts. Bella was on the porch and running towards her instantly.

"What happened?" She asked. Brittany let her eyes wander past her sister to Jasper who had appeared on the front steps, and then Alice was suddenly beside him. Bella's eyes went wide as Brittany pushed her against the jeep and started for the two of them.

"You liar!" She shouted slamming into Jasper, who had been too surprised by her sudden anger increase to react. They hit the side of the house and the wood cracked loudly. He grabbed her wrists and twisted her so her back was to him and her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and then her head flew backwards, slamming into his face and caused him to let her go. Her eyes landed on Alice and the girl gasped and backed up with her hands up. She moved determinedly towards the pixie.

"Brittany calm down, no one lied to you." She felt hands grab her arms and she quickly elbowed whoever had her in the gut, turned out to be Emmett. She shoved him away and reared back to Alice.

"You did have a vision didn't you? It just changed!" Alice shook her head. Jasper was suddenly standing in front of Alice, his face hard and serious.

"Calm down! Where the hell did you get all of this?" He yelled, her rage was too strong to not affect him. Alice ran away quickly but Brittany now had her sights back on him. The whispering began to surround her again, there were too many voices.

"She didn't want you so you just settle for me! Well I don't want you either! I don't need you! You'll just runaway again like always, it's what your good at! Disappointing people! I hate you! You are nothing but a soul-less monster and that's why no one wants to be with you!" The whispering got louder and more furious and she covered her ears in an attempt to block it out.

"Shut up! Shut up!" A hand settled gently on her shoulder, she didn't want him near her, she wanted him to suffer like she was. She brought her fist out quickly and connected with a jaw, but not the one she was expecting. Esme hit the ground with a thud and Brittany's eyes went wide as the whispering ceased completely, almost as if someone had hit the mute button. Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared at Esme who was rubbing her jaw and looking up at her with an expression of pain and sadness. Brittany took a step back as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Esme..." Her name came out as she was over come with sadness, for the second time in her life she had been so angry she had hurt her mother. She looked up to see everyone watching her, surprise and concern on their faces. Bella took a step to move towards her but Edward grabbed her arm, he was afraid she would hurt her. He should be afraid. Bella glared at him and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but he shook his head. There was one face she couldn't look at, the one she had probably hurt the most.

"I...I didn't..." She couldn't say anything; she finally looked over at Jasper. His face was emotionless; he was staring at her with cold eyes. She let her eyes travel to her hand and another tear fell down her face. Was she that much of monster that she could only muster up two tears after all that? She slid the ring off her finger and placed it on the rail then took off down the stair and instead of going towards home she took off running towards the wood. Home would just make it worse. She needed to go where no one could follow, she was running towards La Push.

She hadn't been there since right before she was kidnapped, but she walked up the road toward the little general store she felt a welcoming presence. She went inside and bought a coke, her eyes taking in Seth who was behind the register, he looked bigger than he had last time she seen him.

"Hey, Brittany. You ok?" He asked and she shrugged. She took her soda and made her way down to the beach, settling herself on the sands. She had messed up big time. The things she had said to him, and she had tried to attack Alice. Esme...she had hit her. She was a vampire yes but she was her mother...no, not anymore. She had just burned a bridge because her rage was too powerful. She had been able to shed a tear for the first time in years though, that was a vast improvement. When she had punched Renee she had simply stared.

"What's wrong Swan?" She looked over her shoulder to see Sam standing there. She had met him once a while back, during one of her forced trips with Charlie.

"Hey wolf guy, not much, just ruining my life." She said and shook her head as he sat down beside her. He asked her what had happened and she gave him the story, telling him about her rage and how she had just lost the man she loved because she couldn't control it. Sam didn't know why she confided it all in him but he knew she needed a friend right then, and he also knew from her own words that she wouldn't go back to the vampires.

"Well, why don't you come stay with me and Emily. She will love having a girl around, and they can't come here anyways." She gave him a small nod and followed him.

Charlie had been surprised when she told him she was going to be in La Push for a few days, but he agreed, and when she called her sister she agreed to let her have the truck for a few days so she could get to and from school. The other wolves had come over that night and they all seemed to take her presence in stride, no one made any comments about the vampires. Jake was the only one who looked truly concerned and when he had the chance he pulled her outside.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"I've pushed people away my whole life Jake, i'm so good at it now that I do it even when I don't want to." He sat down and patted the spot beside him, she sat down and gave him a small smile. She knew he was in love with her sister, and he was a sweet guy, but she knew he would never win.

"If he really loves you he will forgive you." She shook her head and let out a humorless laugh.

"I hit his mother...I didn't meant to but I sill did it. I don't even think I can forgive me." She said and slung an arm around her.

"Look at Emily, she forgave Sam. And i've never seen you beat yourself up over anything but you just exiled yourself into a land they can't enter, you are officially sorry." She nodded and stood up. She would be sleeping on Sam's couch but before she could move Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Just stay at my place, you can sleep on Rebecca's bed." She gave him a small smirk and nodded. He wanted to keep her close because of Bella, she knew that but she didn't care. Bella was all she had left now and in no time at all she would be a vampire and then she would be gone. They would make it work, she wouldn't lose her sister. She followed Jake to his car and got in, her mind racing over all the changes they would be making when that happened.

"Ugh life officially sucks."

School the next day was even worse. As Jake dropped her off she was hit with the realization that she had all her classes with Alice. She pulled her hood up as she survey the parking lot to see her sister standing beside her truck, Edward and Alice beside her. Bella was holding her backpack in her hands and Brittany wished for a moment that she hadn't had Jake rush off. Bella's eyes finally landed on her and she gestured for her to come over to them. Brittany shook her head and made a motion for her to come over to her. Bella said something to Edward and then jogged over to her sister, both vampires watching carefully.

"Brit, you can come over there. They aren't mad, Esme isn't mad at you." She shook her head and glanced around briefly but Bella didn't know for what.

"They should be. Esme should hate me, but it goes against her grain. I messed up Bella, and i'm not asking for something I don't deserve." She took her bag from her sister's hand and started to walk away.

"Brittany! You can't avoid them forever, you're my sister and they are family." Brittany whirled around and stared harshly at her.

"You think I don't know that? You think i haven't realized how everything is going to change once you become..." She looked around for a moment before stepping closer to Bella.

"A vampire? We might as well get use to not seeing each other Bell, cause i'm gonna lose you too." She turned but Bella grabbed her arm.

"Brit, it's just a fight. You and Jasper will make up." Brittany felt her eyes water up for a second as she shook her head. No, her sister was very wrong. She was a fucking nutball and she had said to much stuff.

"Did you hear what I said to him? It's not just a fight Bella. I'm going to do him a favor and let him find a normal girl. I'm going to save his life the only way I can." She muttered knowing that Bella wouldn't understand her cryptic message, she would think it was just about them breaking up. No, that wasn't all. She was going to go find Caius, and she was going to barter for Jasper's life. He could have her if he left them all alone. She made her way towards her first class and sat down roughly. Alice was in the seat next to her a few moments later. Brittany barley registered that a note had landed on her desk. _Do you know what it will do to Jasper if you let Caius take you? _So the pixie had seen her future, she had seen her go with him. _It will save his life. It is the least I can do after what i've put him and everyone else through. _Alice let her eyes narrow at the words. _He is upset yes, but he just needs a little time to heal, he needs you to apologize. _She looked down at the note before trying to listen to what their English teacher was talking about. How do you apologize for the things she said? _I'm sorry for all the nasty things i said and i'm sorry for beating you and your family... yeah lets just put that in a hallmark card. _Even via notes she was sarcastic. Alice waited till the teachers back was turned to pass the note again. _You didn't beat the family. Jasper can handle you physical stuff, and you simply hurt Emmett's pride with that elbow. _Brittany noted she left out the real serious one. Even Alice knew there was no good reason for that. There was no good reason for any of it. _He shouldn't have to handle my physical stuff, and you forgot Esme. I punched her Alice. I PUNCHED Esme. My anger is too strong, i'm going to let Caius deal with it because at least then I won't hurt someone I love. I would have hurt you to if he hadn't stepped in front of you. I'm dangerous Al._ Alice closed her eyes and Brittany knew that was something she had tried to forget. She had been on the rampage.

"I wouldn't have stopped either. I wanted you both hurt, I wanted you to feel what I did. I wont take the chance that every time someone says the wrong thing and I get mad that i'll hurt someone so they understand me. I hurt Jasper, and Emmett, and Esme. And I would have hurt _his _Alice had he let me." Her eyes met with the gold ones of her would be sister. She reached out and placed her hand on top of Brittany's, the only sign of comfort she could give her right then.

"I don't want to hurt you Al, and I don't want to hurt Esme...and I never want to hurt Jasper." The voices of the other students seemed to drown out the two in the back who were having their own personal moment. Alice leaned closer, having one thing she wanted to discuss with her.

"When everything was happening, you started screaming shut up but no one was talking." Brittany almost laughed, she had forgotten about that.

"Ever since I got back i've been hearing whispering. Not always, mind you, mostly when i'm worked up, but it was really loud at that moment." Alice looked puzzled as she leaned back.

"Alice, I would like to apologize to Esme though...is there a way you could ask her to meet me or get everyone else to leave the house." She nodded and told her she would talk to everyone and tell her more by lunch. The day progressed with no more words spoken between the two, and when lunch rolled around Brittany took her food and sat in an empty table in the corner, away from her sister and the two Cullen's. When the bell rang Alice moved beside her.

"After school only Esme will be at the house, head over there then." Brittany nodded her head in thanks. Once she was in her music class, the one class she had alone, she found her mind buzzing with lyrics and she penned them quickly. They were for him, the things she couldn't say but desperately wanted to. No, she had to save him. For once she had to be there hero, the tragic hero. She was going to do one thing right by him, she would sacrifice herself for his life. With her song complete, and the bell ringing there was only one thing left to do, see Esme.

The house looked as it always did, and she cringed lightly when she walked up to the front door and saw the splinter in the wood where she had slammed Jasper. She knocked for the first time in a long time. Esme opened the door with a smile on her face.

"You never have to knock." She said as Brittany stepped guardedly into the house.

"Yes I do." Esme closed the door carefully and gestured to the kitchen, Brittany followed her silently. On the counter was a chocolate swirl cheesecake, and that alone made Brittany want to burst into tears for the first time in her life. Why was Esme being so nice? Didn't she see her for what she really was? She was more of a monster than any of them, she couldn't control her anger and if she had become a vampire she was sure she would have killed them all.

"Why are you being so nice? I hurt you." She asked staring at the cheesecake. Esme gave her that motherly smile and placed a hand on her face.

"Sometime we hurt the people we love. You didn't mean to hurt me, and the moment you realized you had your anger faded. You just need to learn to control it sweetie, and we are going to help however we can." Brittany shook her head and stepped back.

"I can't Esme, and Jasper won't want me here. I said horrible things, and he shouldn't forgive me either." She made a hand motion to the stairs.

"I just came by to apologize to you and grab my stuff, Alice told me everyone would be gone." Esme nodded but smiled slightly. Brittany took off up the stairs and into his room. It smelled like him, a smell she would never forget. She grabbed a book she had left beside the bed and then some of her clothes she had left over there. She saw the wedding planning binder Alice had given her and had to turn away from it quickly. His new guitar sat on the stand, plugged into the amp. She picked it up and tuned it quickly, she was sure Esme wouldn't mind her playing her song.

"I don't know if I can yell any louder

How many times have I kicked you out of here

Or said something insulting

I can be so mean when I want to be

I am capable of really anything

I can cut you into pieces

When my heart is broken

Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious

What is it with you that makes me act like this

I've never been this nasty

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest

The one that wins will be the one who hits the hardest

But baby I don't mean it

I mean it

I promise." She had been so distracted by emotions that she hadn't noticed the amber eyes watching her the entire time. She didn't hear the small creak of the door as it was pushed open, or the small click when it was closed again. The footsteps were to light for her to detect as they took a few steps into the room.

"I forgot to say out loud

How beautiful you really are to me

I can't be without

You're my perfect little punching bag

And I need you

I'm sorry

Please please don't leave

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me." She finished the song and placed the guitar back. She wished that he could hear it, but she knew she could never play it for him. She looked around the room for a moment and sighed. She knew three things for sure. One, Caius would turn her as soon as she agreed to go with him. Two, she was suffer for eternity without being able to hear Jasper's melodic laugh. Three, she would make sure Caius suffered for ever thinking about hurting her family.

"Goodbye Jazz, i'm sorry." She spoke the words to the empty room and then gathered her things and turned to the door. She froze as green eyes met gold, not a single emotion crossing either face. She closed her eyes and then sighed.

"Don't even think about saying anything. I am going to talk and you are going to listen. You aren't going to say a damn things until I ask you to, is that clear?" He sounded angry, but anger was something she could handle and even thought she knew it was going to hurt she knew she deserved everything he had to say.

"Yes Jasper, that's clear."


	4. i've never had sex with a bloodsucker

**I am so sorry it has taken so long! I have the worst case of writers block, but I felt bad about making you wait so long so here is a short chapter for you! Don't hate me, I just have seven billion ideas and none of them are translating well!** **Ok, I don't own twilight only Brittany and Cage and crazy plot twists. Thank you for the reviews!**

He didn't speak for a moment just watched her, she had her eyes cast on the ground and she was holding her things tightly to her chest.

"The next time your anger gets out of control Emmett will restrain you while I use my gift to calm you down." The tone he used let her know it wasn't up for negotiation.

"There wont be a ne-" His hand was around her throat suddenly and his face mere inches from hers.

"I don't remember telling you to speak!" She had never been spoken to like that in her entire life, and even though her instinct was to scream at him she simply bit her lip. His hand released her and he took a step backwards, he brought his hands behind his back in a classic military pose. It was easy seeing him as a major, she was sure the uniform had fit him well. His eyes still held a cold chill as he began to speak again.

"There will be no sacrificing yourself to save my life. I have fought vampires with immaculate strength and ability and am still standing here, I can take down Caius and anyone he brings along." She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from saying her mind.

"You will not be going back to that doctor. There is a house full of wise people right here, all of which are better equipped to handle what you went through, Carlisle is studying psychological trauma to see if we can help with the whispering you hear. Lastly, you are never to take this off again." He held out her ring to her and she looked from it back to him. She couldn't take it, she couldn't act like everything was going to be ok.

"He is going to kill you Jasper, ever since we got together horrible things have happened...maybe we aren't fate." The words stung her throat as they came out, she didn't want to believe that. He grabbed her left hand and jerked it towards him, pushing the ring back on her finger where it belonged.

"There is always going to be someone trying to kill me or you. Love isn't suppose to be easy, and anything worth having is going to have a million people trying to take it from you." He closed his hands around hers, and she could sense he was struggling inside, she had really pushed him with all of this. He was right, but she still didn't think she could sit around while Caius came to kill him. She couldn't live with herself knowing he had died when she could stop it.

"You are upset with what you said and did, and if you want to stay with the dogs for a while that is ok." She didn't like the way he was treating her like he owned her but she didn't dare fight him right then. She didn't have the heart to fight anyone. She nodded slowly still watching him as though she hadn't realized what was going on. He reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ear, his eyes were still cold, he posture still rigid military.

"Now, tell me what happened that set all of this off? You called me a liar." He said and she cringed for a moment, she had called him a lot of things.

"The doctor, she asked me how I knew nothing had happened between you and Alice when you left me." He noticed her choice of words, as though reminding him that he had abandoned her. So she doubted that he had been faithful to her in their separation. At least he could understand that, he too had pondered if she had been with anyone while he was away.

"Ok. When I left here I was still in love with you, I didn't speak to anyone the moment you slammed my bedroom door up until the third day we arrived in Alaska." He was telling the truth, she knew that for fact. She could feel it, he hadn't touched Alice in their time apart, and no matter what she had seen she made herself believe that he wouldn't be touching her ever again.

"Alright, I'm going back to La Push." She said and moved to go around him, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Don't agree with me now and then when you leave here do exactly what was planned. If you go with him I _will _come after you. You are my wife, legal or not, you are my wife." She gave him a small smile but couldn't bring herself to do more. He allowed her to slip out the door and down the stairs. She tossed her things into Bella's truck and sped off back to La Push.

She had been at Jacob's house for three days, Billy seemed to enjoy having her around. The pack had a soft spot for her, she had found out Jared was the one whom she had injured during their chase of Victoria. The two had a small wrestling match to prove who was stronger and Brittany proudly prevailed.

"How did you get so strong?" He asked surprised.

"Don't know, we have been trying to figure it out. After a while I became immune to vampire strength." The boys all looked at each other, slightly impressed. She didn't like talking about it because it confused her, one more thing that put her at odds in joining Jasper in immortality. Jasper, she hadn't called him or texted him in the three days, and he had not tried to reach her either. She was sure if she went missing from school that he would come for her though, but Alice and Edward were able to bring him back word that she was ok. Paul slung his arm around her shoulder as they all sat around Sam's table doing shots of rum, he then suggested they all start playing I've never with shots.

"So here is the game. You make a statement like I've never gone cliff diving, and then those of us who have must take a drink." She nodded agreeing to play their little game. The first few were simple ones, I've never ridden a motorcycle, I've never been out of the state, I've never been engaged. Sam and Brittany both threw back a shot and she let her eyes linger on the ring. It was Paul's turn, and his eyes seemed to be linger on her ring as well.

"I've never had sex with a bloodsucking vampire." She looked a bit shocked and then noticed all the guys staring at her, waiting to see if she would take the shot. Was that why they wanted to play the game? To see if she had been boinking their enemy? She raised her glass as if to cheers and then shot it back, Paul growled immediately. She raised and eyebrow and Sam suggested they stop playing.

"How could you do that with a disgusting monster like him?" He asked and before she could think she had stood up quickly, knocking back her chair.

"Don't you talk about him like that! He is a good man!" She shouted and Paul stood up breathing deeply, the others were worried he might phase.

"He isn't a man!" She felt his rage, it hit her as though he were projecting it on her like Jasper did. A growl rumbled through her chest, no one talked about her man that way.

"You keep talking and I'll be sure there is one less pack member Paul!" His skin began to burst and Jacob sacked her as a means of protection. Instantly there were three wolves in front of them and Paul was herded to the front yard. Brittany sat up and gave Jacob a sad smile. It was the same situation as Bella, no matter how much she enjoyed being with them they would all always be enemies.

"He doesn't mean any harm by it, he just likes you. Believe me it's hard being passed over for one of them." She was a bit surprised and then nodded slowly. She sat back against the wall and sighed, she wanted to make him understand but she wasn't sure even she knew how to explain it.

"I can't explain it well Jake, but with me and Jazz it was like finding someone who was made specifically for me, and the only way he could get to me was to become immortal, and now the only way for me to stay with him is to become immortal too. There is nothing we both would rather have than to be two normal human beings, grow old together, hell I have never been one to think about babies but if they were Jasper's I would want a million of them. He is perfect, and not in the Adonis way everyone else sees but in the scarred up, messy hair, lopsided grin way that only he can pull off. I would walk right into Caius' arms to save his life even if it meant an eternity of misery because a world without Jasper is like a world with no sun... does that make sense? He is my sun." Jacob nodded as he tried to understand, he doubted he ever would but he tried. In his heart though understanding her meant understanding Bella and Edward and he couldn't do that.

"So are you going to go with Caius?" She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.

"If I go with Caius then Jazz will come after me. As strange as it is to say it, I'm his sun too. So here is my dilemma. I can either go with Caius and pray Jasper doesn't come after me which wont happen, I can leave Jasper on my terms and wander around America until Caius inevitably finds me and hope that Jazz is over me or in too deep a depression to figure it out, I can kill myself and end this whole thing, or I could run back to the Cullen house and jump into my honey blonde hick's arms and enjoy as much life as the two of us are lucky enough to get." Before Jacob could answer a voice cut through the room.

"Or you could stay here. We can protect you from Caius, and Jasper won't come here. He will be safe and you will be safe." Paul leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He made a fairly good point, except for the fact that as alive as they would be both she and Jasper would be miserable. She had fun with the wolves yes, but she missed him. She told them all she would think about it, and she was telling the truth. She went back to Jacob's house and lay in bed that night thinking it over, she text Bella the next morning and told her she was ditching school and to let Al and Eddie know. She stayed in bed the whole day thinking. She was no where closer to an answer when the next morning arrived and Jacob pounced on her to wake her up.

"So Sam thinks it is time for you to go home, he said the time with Charlie might help." He said and she nodded, hoping they were right, but until then she had an appointment in Port Angels. She sent Bella another text and then got in the truck, steering it towards the near by city. She did more thinking as she drove. It was never this hard to come to a decision before, damn him for clouding her mind so.

"Hello Miss Swan." The woman behind the counter said as she entered. The two women attendants quickly ushered her to the back. They moved so fast she hardly realized they had undressed her and put on the dress. When they finally stepped back she looked into the mirror and gasped. The dress was perfect; it was exactly what she had asked for. She looked like she had stepped out of an old civil war movie, the tight bodice and puffed out bottom, the cap sleeves that draped against her biceps. The very bottom of the dress had a gold design racing around the fabric. Gold was the color they had picked out for the wedding.

"You look beautiful." Her head snapped around to see Carlisle standing in the waiting area, admiring her. She was surprised to see him but picked up her skirts and moved towards him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he gave her the fatherly smile she had come to depend on.

"You did ask me to help you pay for it, did you think I would forget your fitting?" She shrugged, it wasn't really a guy thing. Suddenly the door opened and Esme came bursting in.

"Oh my god you look gorgeous!" She circled her and then quickly called one of the attendants over and began telling her what she should be hemming. Brittany gave Carlisle a sideways smile and then he and Esme both joined hands.

"Does this mean you are still planning on getting married?" She asked and Brittany turned her eyes back to the mirror.

"I don't know, I haven't made a choice yet." She ran her hands across the dress, smoothing it down. She had been so excited when the idea came to her, and even though it wasn't what she was wearing in Alice's sketch she was certain the choice would only make her future better.

"Well say what you will but he deserves to see you in that dress." Esme said and for the first time she sounded stern. Brittany looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, she had only been around sweet Esme, never the harsh Esme.

"Esme…" Carlisle started in a warning tone but Esme wasn't even listening.

"Jasper has been through so much and he deserves a happy ending. If I have to see him torn apart because of this I'm going to be a very angry mother." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away, Brittany felt awful. She stepped to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I know. But I'm afraid that happy ending will lead to his death, I can't take that Esme." She said and then turned back to the back room and went to change. Once she was out of ear shot Esme turned to her husband sadly.

"Do you think we could keep him safe?" She asked.

"I think if I went to Aro and Marcus they might be able to talk some sense into him, I just wish Alice could get a hold on how much time we have. With everything going on in Seattle it's a bit hard to say." He told her.


	5. Your Woman?

**Hey guys, finally beat out the chapter. I know not much happened in the last one so I go some action in this one! Don't own twilight, just Brittany. Review please! **

Brittany pulled up at her father's house and went inside, knowing Bella would still be about an hour. She made herself a sandwich and then sat at the kitchen table. She was surprised to find her father had made a list of people he thought she should invite to the wedding.

"My father is actually contributing to this… He is supporting me in getting married." She had to say it out loud to believe it. The phone rang and she jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello my dear." She didn't need to ask, only one man had a voice that slimy.

"Caius…why the hell are you calling my house?"

"Just checking, I have it on good authority that you and your pet have been separated, I was hoping that meant you had come to your senses." She growled, annoyed that he had any information on her situation with Jasper.

"He is not a pet, and how things are with me and Jasper does not affect anything with you and I." She could feel her calm composure snapping as she spoke to him.

"You don't know me, you won't want me! I'm stubborn and I won't take being treated like an object! Aren't you married? Doesn't your wife have an objection to this kind of obsession?" She spit her reasons and excuses out quickly, hoping that maybe he would get caught up in logic.

"She knows better than to question anything I do, and soon you will learn this too. You are wrong, your stubbornness is exactly why I want you, it makes breaking you all the more fun." She nearly threw the phone at his words.

"If you were standing here right now I would slap you! Do you know what kind of war you will have on your hands if you try and hurt him? The Cullen's have friends, and Jasper is a certified badass! But you only have to deal with that if they get their turn cause I swear to god if you touch one hair on his head I will fuck you up royally!" He laughed. She slammed the phone down on the receiver and let out a scream. When she looked up she found her sister and Edward standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" She asked as her breath came out in short bursts.

"Since you told him that Jasper isn't your pet." Bella answered and Brittany looked up at the two of them, her eyes seemed confused.

"What do I do? I don't know anymore… it's like no matter what I chose someone ends up dead!" She let her fist slam into the wall below the phone, Bella cringed but Edward did nothing. He had always had trouble reading the eldest Swan, and now that he couldn't read her thoughts any longer she was a complete mystery.

"Edward…" She started and then stopped, her eyes hitting the floor instantly.

"What is it Brittany?" She couldn't stop the embarrassed smile the hit her face.

"How is Jasper? Is he being all broody?" He chuckled and gave a slight nod. His brother was, in fact, brooding all over the house. He mostly stayed in his room and worked on his charcoal drawings, and he was due for a hunt but he refused to leave.

"He is. I think he is afraid to leave in case you show up." She sighed, god she missed him.

The weekend was spent with Bella off at the Cullen's and Rosalie had dragged Brittany off for shopping. They had been walking through the mall for hours when Rose saw a dress shop and made her go in so she cold try on some stuff. Brittany disappeared into the formal section and to Rosalie's surprise she popped up in the dressing room with a gold dress.

"Hey Rose, try this on." The blonde raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. The dress was tight and strapless, but it had a sheer material that came over the top and made it a halter tub top mix. When Rosalie came out of the dressing room Brittany grinned.

"What do you think for brides maids?" Rose grinned at the idea, the fact that Brittany was still doing things for the wedding gave them all hope. After placing the order the two headed back home.

Monday rolled around Edward showed up to pick up the girls, Alice was shot gun. The car ride was silent for a while before Brittany spoke up.

"I'm sorry guys." All three seemed to look at her confused.

"The night I went nuts, I never apologized to you three for it. So, I'm sorry." Alice was the first one to speak.

"You're family, we are going to get through this." Brittany nodded. School was going by slowly but when it got to music things picked up. She was in the back, writing quickly when a feeling of dizziness washed over her. She stood up to go get some water but the whole room swayed and she felt herself falling as her vision went black.

_Jasper had his cell phone to his ear, his face was hard as stone. Carlisle and Esme were both watching him intently._

_ "Then we settle this man to man, I'll be there." He hung up and looked over at Carlisle._

_ "Caius wants me to meet him, one on one. I can end this now." He said and Carlisle shook his head and stepped forward to stop him._

_ "Jasper he is devious, he will ambush you. Caius doesn't care for a fair fight, he only cares about winning." Jasper had his jaw set, he was going to go. He grabbed the Camaro keys out of the bowl and then hugged Esme tightly._

_ "If I don't come back you must promise me you will take care of Brittany. Don't let her go after him." Esme looked like she was about to cry, and Jasper simply moved on to Carlisle, hugging him tightly before heading to the door._

_ "Tell her I love her."_

She opened her eyes to see people crowded around her, her teached included.

"Brittany, you fainted!" She exclaimed but Brittany had other worries. What she had seen while passed out, it could be one of those dreams that came true. That would mean Jasper was going after Caius. She was suddenly on her feet and rushing for the door, her heart pounding loudly. She blitzed across campus, her worry growing when she saw Alice burst out of a class room with her cell phone to her ear.

"Brittany?" She called seeing her running.

"I have to stop him!" She yelled as she jumped the steps to the parking lot and cut straight through to the main road. She thanked god the Cullen's only lived twenty minutes down the road. She felt like she was flying as fast as she was running, but she knew if she didn't stop him then she would be alone for the rest of her life. She hit the dirt road and prayed she wasn't too late. She was sprinting as fast as she could and when she saw the opening to the driveway she wanted to shout his name. She slid into the turn as the Camaro came flying into the other way. The metal frame slammed into her and sent her flying backwards.

"Ouch." She wheezed from her place on the dirt floor. Jasper was beside her in seconds.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He began feeling her for broken bones. She smacked his hands away and grabbed him by the collar of his button up shirt, jerking him towards her.

"Why would you go after him? After all the shit you said to me about this family being able to protect us! Why would you walk right into a trap?" He set he jaw again and she wanted to slap him.

"It is just a talk." He tried to tell her.

"My ass! You don't tell Esme to take care of me if you don't come back for a fucking talk!" He was surprised she knew that, hell so was she, but that wasn't important right then. They stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to do and then she finally made her choice.

"Let's go talk to him together." His eyes widened for a moment before he nodded. It was the only way. He helped her to her feet and they both got in the car, never taking their eyes off each other.

"If this gets crazy…" He started but he knew there was no way to end that sentence. They were in it together, no matter what happened. He shifted into drive and sped off down the road.

The place they met was a small clearing off some dirt road, when they pulled up at black Benz was sitting there, two vampires leaning against it. Jasper and Brittany got out of the car together and moved around to the front so they could stand side by side. Neither of them were focused much on the vampires in front of them, they were scanning the trees for any sign of others.

"You brought Brittany." The voice came from the car but they both knew who it was. Caius slid from the car and stood before them, a nice suit on of course. Brittany smirked, he wasn't ready for the fight he was about to get. He assumed they would never reach him.

"I said come alone, but I guess it makes it easier than having to go fetch you after." He said looking her over. Her temper flared but Jasper put a hand on her wrist. It wasn't time yet, and he was still going to try and talk this out.

"She isn't going with you, you know I won't let you take her." Jasper said calmly, and she was sure he was throwing waves of calm at them too. Caius took a step forward as did his body guards.

"It's not a matter of you allowing it, you will be dead." Jasper tensed slightly and released her wrist. Her eyes looked over to two body guards and she decided the one of the left was the one she could beat, she was still human after all. With a smooth movement she slid behind Jasper and moved him a bit to his right. He allowed her to move him, probably having thought the same thing.

"You only brought two vampires with you, and you expect to kill us… you didn't listen to any of my warnings did you?" She said as she eyed the one in front of her, he was only three inches taller and rather slim. They both leapt forward suddenly, Brittany and Jasper reacted instantly. Jasper grabbed his attacker by his arms and threw him to the ground easily. Brittany raised her foot as he charged and grabbed his wrists, with her foot in his stomach she let herself fall backwards and flung him over her head. She returned to her feet and raised her fists and then vampire came back at her. He swiped at her and she dodged while backing up, suddenly two arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Get him." Caius ordered and the vampire went to join his friend in fighting Jasper. Brittany struggled against his hold but he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"You will be my greatest trophy." That did it. She threw her head back and felt satisfied when he hissed in pain. She whirled around and punched him in the face. She refused to be anyone's trophy. Her knee came up into his stomach and her fist came down again, every bad feeling she had ever had was coming out in a fury on Caius.

"Son of bitch!" She screamed as he went down to his knees. Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her backwards.

"Baby stop!" Jasper yelled and she took in a deep breath and looked back to see a small fire burning behind him. She still wasn't done though, her foot kicked out and slammed into Caius' mouth, forcing Jasper to turn her and give her a shove.

"You are beaten, and by a woman so I have no doubt your pride is broken." Jasper's voice was calm and that was all the more of a taunt as far as Caius was concerned.

"We are all aware that we can not kill you for that will start a war, but if you leave us in peace we will keep your defeat to a human woman a secret." Caius growled and Brittany stepped p next to Jasper, cracking her knuckles.

"I think his pride needs to be broken a bit more." She said and moved towards him but Jasper's arm shot out to hold her back. She glared at him but he simply smirked.

"It may be many years in the future but you know I will come back to finish this." Caius said as he stood up, Jasper gave a small nod and then gestured to the black car.

"When that day comes you had better bring more than two guards, now leave me and my woman in peace." Caius got in the car and drove off into the night, leaving the two standing in the light beams from the Camaro. Brittany turned to Jasper after a moment a raised an eyebrow.

"Your woman?" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly, his pale hand disappearing into her thick black hair. Their almost week apart was beginning to show as his hands roamed down over her hips and grabbed her thighs, pulling her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. She felt the warm metal of the hood against her back as he laid her down on top of the car. His lips trailed away from her mouth and down her neck.

"Don't change the subject… your woman?" He let his southern smirk play across his lips as gave a slight nod.

"My woman, anyone has a problem with that they will have to fight me." She pushed him back off the car, her eyes still dancing with mirth.

"What if I have a problem with it?" She asked and gave him a small shove. He shrugged and raised his fists, bouncing around as though he planned to box her. She grinned peeled off her jacket so she was only wearing her black tank top and jeans.

"I should warn you, I got a little faster since the last time we had a sparring match." She gave him the off hand warning but he didn't blink as he started towards her. She ducked his first swing and swept his legs out from underneath him.

"Looks like Caius aint the only one getting beat by a human woman." She said as Jasper rolled back onto his feet. He crouched down as she circled him slowly, this was a game she had missed.

"How come you don't use your ability when we fight? I mean, keeping me calm would help you considerably." He smirked slightly as she waved her hands at him and started muttering the word calm over and over. His eyebrow quirked up as he stood back to his full height.

"You are the only one who knows how to mess with my head." She moved to him and pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"You love it though." She kissed him gently and then shook the keys in his face before skipping over the drivers side with a grin.

"This is the woman I'm marrying…god help me."

"I heard that!"


	6. Broken

**Oh my gosh, I know! This story has been abandoned for so long but recently I've gotten so many reviews and messages I thought I would give it another go. I had seven different directions to go with this story and I got so frustrated I stopped writing. This chapter is a little dramatic for my taste so if you all hate it then let me know, I just hate leaving things unfinished. So if you're still with me, give me feed back. Cause if no one is still reading this, and I understand if you aren't, then this may be the last chapter I post.**

She wasn't sure she would actually make it to graduation. She had way too much to catch up on and a wedding that was coming up way to quickly. Not to mention the crazy redhead who wanted to kill her and her twin, oh and the royal vampire who had left with his tail between his legs but threatened to come back. And to top it all off she hadn't been accepted to a single college she had applied for. Currently she sat on her bedroom floor with three texts book, a notebook, a copy of 1984, and a bottle of Advil for her headache. This of course was only feet away from the new list of things Alice had given her to decide on for the wedding.

"Maybe if I set the house on fire everyone will be so glad I'm alive they wont care that I did none of this." Brittany said out loud to no one. The silence was driving her mad. She had been surrounded by people since she had left Maria's hold, everyone too scared to leave her alone for too long, but today she was on her own. Bella was working, Jasper was on a hunting trip with Cage and Emmett, and Alice and Rosalie were shopping in Seattle.

"Ugh, break time!" She grabbed her ipod and turned it to an upbeat tune and then made her way towards the stairs. She was half way down the stairs when the beat caught her and she began dancing. Charlie wouldn't be home until six and it was only three thirty so getting caught was not a worry. She shook her butt as she bounced into the kitchen, her voice ringing out into the still air. Tossing a soda in the air just to catch it and use it as a microphone she belted out the preppy song like there was no tomorrow. She began to moonwalk across the floor and then spun quickly only to find a vampire standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ Eddie! Don't you knock?" He grinned and shook his head.

"No. I was sent to keep an eye on you." She rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table.

"Everyone afraid ill have another episode?" He sat down across from her shook his head. They were afraid for her but he wasn't so sure what they were dealing with was trauma. These things that were happening to her were way to patterned to be trauma.

"Well I feel like taking a walk and since you are my baby sitter I guess you will be coming along." He gave her a slight nod and she ran up the stairs to put on her sneakers. He knew she had been talking to Carlisle about what happened, giving him about as much information as she gave anyone else. Jasper had filled in the details he knew but Carlisle believed she needed to be the one to open up and admit to it. She came back down with a light jacket on and her chucks.

"Let's go." She said and the two left the house and began down the street. She hadn't spent much time with Edward alone; he was always with her sister. She was surprised to find he could actually be funny. They didn't talk about Seattle or Caius, and she was glad he never brought up Maria. They simply walked and got to know each other in a way they had never been able to before.

"Jasper really loves you." Edward said suddenly, making her look over at him. They had both been very careful not to speak of their brother and sister, both afraid that would take away from the bonding moment they were having.

"I know." But even her voice faulted a little bit.

"No you don't. But I've been in his head, and don't ever tell him this but I enjoy hearing the things he thinks when he is with you or thinking about you. He can be very poetic." She smiled and swore she wouldn't tell as long as he told her something.

"Your lips are redemption and he would sin a thousands times over if it meant kissing you for eternity." She let out a laugh and nodded.

"Well when he starts making sonnets let me know… he's broody enough without going Shakespeare on me." Edward was about to speak when he phone rang, it was Bella.

"Where are you? Are you ok? Why aren't you home?" Brittany laughed and glanced over to see Edward also smiling.

"I'm fine, Eddie and I took a walk." Bella was silent for a moment and then she ighed.

"Well tell him to get you back here, I was given instructions." The sarcasm in Bella's voice was humorous, so much that she almost missed the words she had said. She asked what instructions but Bella laughed and hung up.

Bella was at the door when they returned with a black plastic bag in her hand. She smiled at Edward as they came inside, after all that time Bella still go those butterflies whenever he was around. Brittany rolled her eyes and snatched the black bag, her fingers wrapped around fabric and she pulled out a white t-shirt with the words BRIDE TO BE written in hot pink on the front.

"Oh no, this has pink on it! I am not wearing this!" Bella laughed and then held up a black shirt with MAID OF HONOR written also in hot pink.

"We are taking a little trip." Bella said and Brittany sighed, she had things to do that weekend, she did not have time for bachelorette games. She was never given the chance to protest; Edward pulled them both out to the car and got them inside. The drive was all Brittany complaining as everyone had known it would be. Alice and Rosalie were already packed and ready to go.

"I have so much homework to do Al, I can't just drop it all and go party." She couldn't believe the words had come out of her mouth but yes they had.

"Taken care of, Cage is excellent at copying other people's handwriting. So come on, in the car." Bella and Edward were having one of their intense emotional goodbyes so Brittany looked around for her fiancé.

"Where is the cowboy?" She asked and Alice looked at her watch.

"I told him to come see us off now." The forest was insanely silent. Brittany took a step forward, her eyes shifting through the trees, looking for the familiar flash. Another minute of nothing and a familiar panic began to rise in her stomach.

"Nice to know you still worry about me." She whirled around to see Jasper standing on the porch. She glared and then crossed to the car, getting in and slamming the door.

"Watch out Jazz, she might leave you for a male stripper." Emmett called from his place next to Rosalie. Jasper smirked and moved to the passenger door, his arm leaning on the open window.

"I'll take my chances…no strippers ok?" He said softly to her and grinned as she tried to fight off her smile and keep up stern face. Alice got in the drivers seat as the other two girls climbed in the back seat.

"Have fun." He said and then pressed a kiss to her temple.

They arrived at a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. It was decided the party wouldn't start until the next night so the girls all got into pjs despite the fact that two of them didn't need to sleep. Bella and Brittany made hot chocolate and the four of them sat around the fire.

"I feel like Esme should be here." Brittany said and Alice grinned.

"I told her you would say that but she said it should be just us." Then the girl talk started, and Brittany felt slightly out of place. She wasn't use to talking about shopping or clothes or boys.

"So where do you want to go on your honeymoon?" Rosalie asked while Alice messed with Bella's hair. Brittany shrugged and tried to think of a good place but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know, wherever Jazz wants to go." The two vampires shared a look.

"You have no desire to go anywhere?" Alice asked and Brittany laughed.

"Sure I do but it's kinda like… wow this is an amazing beach and hey you guys see that disco ball over there? That's my husband." They all laughed and Bella suddenly got bold.

"So you and Jasper had sex before you got your strength right?" Everyone got silent and Bella blushed a bright crimson. Brittany thought about it and then shook her head.

"I don't think so… I mean, it was our birthday and we all remember what happened."

"Poor Bella, so sex deprived." Rosalie said and the other two laughed. Brittany was happy that Bella and Rose were starting to get along. Despite the virgin in the room the girls began comparing their boyfriends in the sack.

"No, no I'm telling you guys, Emmett wins hands down." All three girls laughed loudly and pointed at her.

"Give me a break… The next time I hear you and Emmett having sex I'm gonna bounce a red ball into your bedroom and I bet twenty bucks he stops and chases it." Rosalie looked offended but it was hard to deny the fact that her husband had the attention span of a two year old.

"Well I still think he is better than captain oblivious and Emo boy." Alice and Brittany exchanged looks before arguing with Rosalie. Alice was defending Cage's tendency to not have a clue and Brittany claimed Edward was more emo than Jasper.

"He is not Emo!" Bella chimed and they all stopped their fight and began giggling. The insults and stories continued until eleven when the humans needed sleep.

Rosalie and Alice were watching a movie when she started screaming. They crashed through her door forcefully, taking it off the hinges, and saw her sitting up in bed breathing deeply.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked and Brittany nodded, looking almost ashamed of herself. Her weakness was showing and she hated that.

"Was it about Caius?" Rosalie asked.

"No… It was about…" She led off and then shook her head. Alice offered to call Jasper and Brittany snapped at her.

"No! I don't need you to call my daddy just because I'm a little scared of the dark." She grabbed a robe off the edge of the bed and stormed outside. Her eyes traveled to the moon as she walked the small path next to the cabin. It was a calm night, the wild life hardly made a peep as she was walked slowly through the forest. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind, things that had happened in that basement, things she hadn't told anyone including Jasper.

"Brittany come back!" Rosalie shouted from the front door. No one felt safe with her out there on her own and though she understood why she was getting really tiered of everyone always hounding her because they were afraid of what would happen to her.

"Remember when I was tough enough to take care of myself?" She shouted back angrily. One stupid nightmare and everyone was having a fit. Sitting down against a tree she rested her head against her knees. She would be married soon, then graduate, and then become a vampire. A feeling of worry suddenly set in her stomach, but if felt like it did when Jasper forced emotions on her. She stood quickly, her eyes circling the woods around her.

"Jasper?" She asked loudly. She could hear someone moving and nearly screamed when she turned and saw Rosalie behind her.

"You saw Jasper?" The blonde asked.

"No… I just got a weird feeling, no worries." They both started back towards the house, neither of them realizing what had really happened.

In an attempt to get everything back into party mode they kept their plans of going out the next night. The boys had followed them, wanting to make sure they were ok, but Rose and Alice didn't let the humans know. The four of them stayed out of sight as the girls danced and drank. Bella had been hesitant to drink since they were underage but her big sister had convinced her it was a human experience she wouldn't be able to have soon. The elder was three sheets to the wind and neither of the vampire women could control her. Alice looked at Rosalie wide eyed when Brittany crawled into one of the cages on the side of the stage.

"Well now I'm glad she decided against the skirt." Rosalie said with a wicked smirk. On the other side of the club Jasper was hanging his head as he watched her get into the cage.

"Well done Jazz." Emmett said slapping him on the shoulder. The song changed then to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails and though his eyes were on the ground he was aware of his brothers all tensing up. Then he was hit with it, a very strong lust from each of them. He looked up to find something surprising, they were all staring at the cage. Brittany had taken off her jacket and was dancing in a way that would make a stripper blush.

"Hey!" He growled and shoved Emmett who was the closest one to him.

"Sorry." Emmett said without taking his eyes off her. Jasper reached out and smacked Edward on the head.

"I'm sorry Jasper but with her doing that and the thoughts of those two… and those guys over there…and thos-" Jasper growled again.

"I get it, everyone wants to bang my girlfriend." Suddenly Edward laughed.

"Rosalie and Alice heard that." Emmett and Cage looked over to see their girlfriends glaring at them. Jasper sighed and then looked from them to his brothers.

"Alice just get her out of the cage please." Alice smiled and then turned around to go after Brittany, but she was no longer in the cage. The pixie cursed and looked around wildly for her. Bella leaned against Rosalie sleepily as she pointed to where Brittany was stumbling out of the club in between two guys.

Brittany's vision was blurry, and everything was hilarious.

"Where are we going?" She asked in between giggles. The bigger of the two pulled her towards the passenger side door of an old Saturn.

"Another party." He told her as he opened the door for her. Before he could get all the way open it was shoved closed again.

"Come on Brit." Alice said glaring at the guy as she grabbed her friends arm.

"Hey, you weren't invited." The guy said reaching out and grabbing Brittany's other arm. Cage was beside them in seconds, glaring menacingly down at the jerk.

"I think the girls have had enough partying, let her go." Cage had to give the dude credit, he pulled his shoulders back and stood toe to toe with him. He wasn't scared, but that wasn't the smart reaction to have.

"And who are you?" He asked and Cage grinned.

"I'm her brother… but I'm not who you have to worry about." The guy gave a smirk and pulled Brittany back against him.

"Well you're sister is coming with me and my friend, I don't think you and the chick are gonna stop us." Alice looked worried but Cage seemed highly amused.

"Maybe not… but her boyfriend might." He made a motion with his head and the man turned around to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper standing a few feet away. Eyes immediately landed on Emmett since he was the biggest but they shifted when Jasper took a step forward.

"Jasper." Brittany slurred his name slightly as she said it and then tried to move forward but the man pulled her back against him roughly. She seemed a little concerned now.

"Let me go." She pushed against the man's chest but he held firm.

"I told you honey we are going to another party." She smiled, momentarily forgetting he hadn't released her and looked over at Jasper.

"I'm going to a party Jazz." He tried to send her as much fear as he could in hopes of sobering her up a bit and then he shook his head. She made a serious face and then looked back at the man.

"Jazz said no." The man tightened his grip on her arm and Jasper began moving closer.

"Enough. Let her go and I won't hurt you." Brittany reached out and grabbed for Jasper's sleeve and the man reached out and batted down her hand. Jasper quickly grabbed the man around his throat and Cage swept in and pulled Brit out of the scuffle quickly.

"You were suppose to run off with a stripper, not a douche bag." Emmett said stepping up beside Brit and Cage.

"What happened to the party?" She slurred and Emmett laughed.

"Come on Jazz, he pissed his pants now lets go." Brittany grabbed Emmett's keys and started a quick but uncoordinated dash or the jeep. The big bear of a man rolled his eyes and then sped off after her. Jasper finally released the man and took a step back.

"Next time, I kill you." He turned and walked off with Cage who was laughing softly and shaking his head at Jasper.

"Next time I kill you? Really?" Jasper smirked and shrugged.

"It was better than I'll be back." They both began laughing and then looked over to see Emmett trying to wrestle Brittany away from the driver side door.

"Why did they let her get drunk?"

Once back at the cabin Edward placed a very out of it Bella on the couch while Alice went to get a pot of coffee started. Cage placed Brittany down beside her but she was too squirmy to just sit still like Bella.

"We should play a game." She said standing to her feet and bouncing up and down.

"Yeah it's called drunk girl sleeps it off." Jasper said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and smiled down at her when she closed her eyes immediately.

"I like you drunk, you are much more obedient." She giggled but kept her eyes closed and waited for him to leave the room before cracking one eye open. Silly Jasper had shut the door behind him. She held up a hand and counted the seconds on her hands, listening slightly to the conversation outside her door.

"Well at least she wasn't having a crazy nightmare episode right?" Cage asked and Alice and Rosalie shared a look.

"She had another one?" Jasper asked moving forward. Rosalie hadn't wanted to tell him because she knew Brit wouldn't have wanted that but with Edward sitting right there it was impossible to lie. Their bronze haired brother chuckled and nodded at her thoughts.

"Yeah she did, but she was fine… she knew immediately that it wasn't real." Rosalie didn't want anyone thinking her sister was crazy or worse that they would want her to get help again.

"I think her talks with Carlisle are helping."

"Has she heard the voices?" Jasper asked and Alice shook her head.

"Guys…what if she doesn't stop hearing the voices?" Emmett offered the question up and everything was deathly silent besides the sound of Bella's breathing. Edward was the first one to speak.

"I don't think she'll be happy with that Jazz." All eyes went to the brooding blonde who was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Well she will have to… If she doesn't stop hearing the voices I wont turn her, and neither will any of you. I won't subject her to an eternity of insanity." Rosalie was the first one to speak p.

"She isn't crazy…she is just traumatized!" Jasper shook his head.

"This isn't just trauma and we all know it… there is something wrong with her." Bella sat up then and pointed an unsteady finger at him.

"She… she is just…" But she was still too drunk to form a complete sentence. Alice handed her a cup of coffee and she took it gladly. Jasper suddenly let his head snap in the direction of Brittany's room.

"Everyone stop breathing." He said softly and they all complied, even Bella. There was dead silence, not a single sound. Not even the sound of a drunk girl sleeping it off in the next room. Jasper was to the door in a flash, throwing it open to find the room empty and the window open as it had been when he put her in there.

"Fuck!" He said loudly and launched himself out the window, sprinting towards the woods the second his feet hit the ground. The only indication he had of which way to go was the smell of cheap booze. It was a while before he came across a shoe, and then another. He slowed slightly when jumped over her jacket, and then her top. He heard a splash and continued through the brush to find a small lake. Her pants and underwear were on the shore and she was swimming to the middle.

"Baby what are you doing?" He asked quickly pulling off his t-shirt and kicking his shoes off. She didn't answer him as she kept swimming. He shed his jeans and then waded in and began swimming towards her. She was simply treading water in the center of the lake, her face bobbing on the surface. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her against his body.

"It's too cold for you to be out here." He said but when she looked in his eyes he saw something that scared him. The emptiness she had had when he found her in Maria's cellar was staring at him now. Her sadness was seeping into him and he tightened his grip on her.

"We just can't have a fun night without something going wrong huh?" He asked and she finally looked away.

"Wrong… something is wrong with me." He pulled her back to shore and got her on her feet.

"Nothing is wrong with you, we need to get you warm." He said grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it over her head. She just watched him as he dressed her, no emotions coming off her at all. When he finally had her in her pants she spoke.

"You wont turn me." It was the one thing he had hoped she hadn't heard but he didn't want to have that conversation with a drunk. He didn't answer as he pulled his own jeans back on.

"You know what's wrong with me huh?" She asked and he stopped his search for her shoes and looked back at her.

"We will figure it out, don't worry." She took an unsteady step away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You know… that's why you wont turn me… " He suddenly knew she wasn't talking about the voices, she thought he knew something else. He forgot all about her shoes and began moving towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Every step he took she took a step back.

"You think it's my fault… I couldn't see him…" Jasper watched her as she looked away from, her drunk haze was taking her somewhere he wasn't sure he wanted to go but if it helped get her back to normal then he would endure it.

"Couldn't see who?" He quickly seized her arms and held her in place, his eyes burning into hers. She struggled more then she should have, she was pushing against him and yelling at him to let her go.

"Brittany! Who couldn't you see?" He asked loudly. She wasn't making any sense but her rant was starting to form more complete sentences.

"I couldn't see him… it's not my fault! Stronger than me! He was stronger! You were dieing and it didn't happen but it did!" Jasper held her against his stone cold chest and ran his fingers through her wet hair.

"It's ok… you don't have to tell me anything right now, we can talk when you are calmer." He told her softly.

"Can't tell… you'll leave… I'm broken." He chuckled softly as he rocked her.

"You're not broken and I'll never leave you, I thought you knew that by now." Jasper glanced back as his siblings came through the woods, Bella in tow. Alice gave him a small smile as she watched Brittany close her eyes.

"Bella was worried about her." Edward told him and Bella stumbled forward towards the two of them. Brittany quickly pushed out of Jaspers arms and took a few steps forward. Bella caught her and the two fell to the ground, Bella holding her sister for once.

"Hey… you're my sister." Bella's words didn't make sense to the vampires but the drunk twins seemed to understand one another perfectly.

"It's not my fault… he'll leave… Can't tell." Jasper moved around them to stand with his brothers and observe the twins quietly. They all felt like they were spying on a private moment but none of them were willing to leave them.

"You tell me everything." Bella finally made sense. Brittany put her head in Bella's lap and her sister stroked her hair, humming softly to her. Green eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath.

"Everyone was dying, and I couldn't stop it but I knew it wasn't real." Edward and Jasper shared a look before gesturing for the others to head back to the cabin. Though Rosalie gave them a pointed look saying she should be there they began running back to the cabin.

"Why would he leave you? He loves you silly." Bella said softly as her fingers combed through black hair.

"I'm dirty. Didn't see it but it was real." The vampire kicked himself, if he had known a little booze would get her to open up about the pain she had endured he would have handed her a bottle of jack and sat her down with Carlisle. This was what they needed to help her.

"What was real?" Bella voiced the question on their minds. Silence was what followed. The moment seemed to stretch on forever to the point where both men had figured she had fallen asleep. He took a single step forward and his world was suddenly tilting. It was in that step that she had spoken, and her words brought him to his knees. Pain filled his chest, right where his heart should be. A noise left his throat that couldn't be classified as a cry or a grunt, it could only be described as despair. The words she had said were ringing in his ears.

"Jasper." Edward said placing a hand on his shoulder. Rage began to fill up every part of him and he pushed himself to his feet so he could look her in eye. She seemed surprise to see him when he finally knelt down.

"Names, give me names." He growled, his hands holding her face surprisingly gently for how furious he was.

"Merrik." She whispered and he was up and running. He reached the cabin in mer seconds and burst through the door. He grabbed the Camaro keys off the kitchen counter.

"Was Merrik the only one we left alive Emmett?" He asked harshly.

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Emmett asked standing up. Jasper's eyes were pure black, he was breathing heavily even though it was unnecessary.

"You watch her! You don't let her out of your sight until I get back!" He commanded and they all nodded quickly.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, she had never seen him so angry and she had been with him for decades.

"I'm finding that son of a bitch and I'm killing him." He had barley turned when he felt Alice's small hand on his forearm. She jerked back when he glared at her. Whatever had happened had changed him in a instant.

"Jasper…what happened?" Rosalie asked, grabbing Alice and pulling her away, in fear that he might actually hurt them. He finally said it, and simply saying the words made him ten times angrier.

"He raped her."


End file.
